


Fat Boy Saga

by SongBird_567



Series: Fat Boy Saga [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: James was just a normal boy, but today was a special day. His birthday! And luckily for him, a special obese witch decided to drop by to help him celebrate!





	Fat Boy Saga

**Author's Note:**

> A story if a male OC meeting a fat fetish Medusa Gorgon. Yet this is that weird side of the internet. Want to see how this goes? Then, by all means, stick around.

November 10, 2018. The hour is just past midnight. A thin blonde boy laid in his bed. This was James and today was his birthday. He was alone, surrounded by his five memory foam pillows, but little did he know that there was a surprise guest in his room.

 

He stirred in his sleep lightly, and he swore he felt a heavy weight on top of him. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see something he never expected.

 

James laid in bed, blushing as he stared up at Medusa. The witch was wearing a small black tube top, and matching panties, both articles of clothing struggling to compete with her hefty frame. 

 

Black hair was braided and tucked between her chest, a wicked smirk spread across plump cheeks, a thick roll of neck fat jiggled as she chuckled, round melon sized breast stretched her tube top with her nipples clearly outlined through the fabric. Below her breast was a massive belly divided into two heavy rolls, the lower one resting it's weight on the boy’s flat stomach.

 

Behind her were two pale fatty orbs that were her ass. The black panties were stretched to their limits with the straps being buried between her love handles with the majority of the fabric hardly covering any of the cheeks’ surface area. Straddling the thin boy, and squeezing him tightly were Medusa’s extra thick thighs, each one thicker than James' own waist.

 

“Oh, you finally woke up birthday boy?” Medusa asked and leaned forward, her fleshy chest pressing against James’. “Well, I suppose we can start now~”

 

“Uhhhh…” James murmured in confusion. “Start what?” He asked and tried to move, but even a wiggle seemed suppressed.

 

“Celebrating your birthday. I have a lot planned for you~” Medusa said and traced a plump finger down her captives chin as she licked her lips. “Now let’s see…Paralysis magic to keep you from running away, I reinforced your bed, and enchanted all the food in your house. Sounds like a party to me~” Medusa giggled and sat up, running her hands over her belly. 

 

“Well that sounds…nice and all, but I think I’m fine thank you.” James said and laughed nervously as his eyes darted around the room. He noticed multiple things. An impressive amount of locks added to his bedroom door and windows, what he assumed was all the food in his home, and an alarmingly large cake towering in the background.

 

Medusa stared unassumingly down at James. “Really? You wake up with an obese witch in your lap, and wave me off like a Jehovah’s witness?” Medusa grabbed James' face in her hand, squeezing his cheeks lightly. “Yeah, that’s not gonna happen. You can be a good boy or a bad one. Either way, we’re going to celebrate.” Medusa said and reached over to a nearby pizza. She carried a slice over and held it in front of James' mouth. Without waiting more than a second she stuffed it past the boy’s lips and smirked.

 

James slowly ate the slice. “So this is celebrating? I mean I like pizza, and all but I doubt I could eat the whole thing myself.” he said before Medusa crammed another piece into his mouth.

 

“Oh, I’m sure you can. Then after this one, there’s another, and another, and another~” Medusa cooed and kept shoving slice after slice of pizza into James’ mouth, “Then I’ve got plenty of other things to feed you, and we’ll end with that giant cake over there.”

 

“That’s way too much food!” James exclaimed and tried to struggle only to not move more than his head.

 

Medusa giggled. “Oh that’s so cute~ You really are trying to get away huh?” She asked in a teasing tone and kissed James' cheek, plump lips gently pressing against him. “Don’t worry though the spell won’t last too long…of course by the time it does wear off you still won’t be able to move too much. 

 

“Why’s that?” James asked in a concerned tone.

 

“You’ll see now let’s get back to it.” Medusa said and rolled up a pizza slice and pressed it past James' lips before quickly doing the same with three other slices. “Hurry up now we don’t have all day. Or do we~” She cooed and stuffed one of the rolled up sliced of pizza into her own mouth. “I mean we’ve already finished one pizza so it’s not like a second will hurt you right?”

 

“I think there’s a drastic difference in our appetites miss…” James said as his stomach let out groans of protest. 

 

“I came here for a reason, and that reason is you have potential. So we’re going to keep going now, and if you really have too much trouble I’m sure I have a spell or two to fix that.” Medusa said and rolled up an entire pizza. “Maybe some motivation will help you?~” Medusa licked her lips and took a large bite of the rolled up pizza, sauce staining her lips and cheeks. “Mmm, you certainly don’t understand what you’re missing. Eating for pleasure is such a fulfilling activity.” Medusa took another large bite and moaned loudly before her third and four while finally finishing on the fifth. “And just so you know I could have eaten that in one bite~ Maybe I’ll show you later.”

 

James turned his head away to hide a bright blush. He was however turned forward by Medusa’s pudgy hand while another stuffed more pizza into his mouth. ‘This definitely isn’t how I saw my birthday going. There’s got to be a way to get out of here right?’ James thought to himself as somewhere in his mind he heard a small whisper of, ‘Do you really want to get out of here?’

 

Medusa smirked, knowing the spells she placed on the food should be kicking in now. All she had to do was keep feeding her captive, and soon he would be all hers. “You seem distracted. Is there something on your mind?” She asked and leaned down once more. Her round, squishy breast pressed against James' chest as her lips rested mere inches from his. “Why don’t you tell me?”

 

James glanced around nervously before his eyes seemed locked on Medusa’s, not looking away no matter how hard he tried. He tried to find his words, but they too were lost to him as he seemed even more and more entranced on the heavy woman.

 

“Aww you must be shy~” Medusa cooed and smirked playfully, her finger trailing down the rift between her obese form and Bryce’s thin one. “Don’t worry though. I’m here to take VERY good care of you.” Medusa sat up and resumed feeding James, one hand carrying food to his mouth while the other held his head facing her. 

 

James had no clue what was happening. His urge to resist was gone, and all he could do was keep his eyes locked on Medusa’s as she stuffed more food into his mouth. The feeling of discomfort was gone from his stomach, and a warm feeling spread through his body. It was like he was somehow floating on nothing while a heavy weight pressed down on him. He almost felt as he was drifting off to sleep only his consciousness didn’t fade away.

 

Another giggle slipped from Medusa as she reached for another slice of pizza only for her hand to grasp nothing. She turned to see the pizza gone. “It looks like we’re ahead of schedule. Nothing to worry about since I still have a lot of food for you.” Medusa said aloud. “Maybe stuff you some more, and let you take a nap. You in a little hypnotic state is cute, and all but honestly I like it when they struggle just a little.” Medusa added and turned herself around, but didn’t move her bulk off of James. “Hmm, I could actually use a snack though. Hold on just a second back there~”

 

Medusa lifted one of the massive burgers and licked her lips before taking a large bite. She giggled and sighed contently as she took another bite, her other hand lifting another burger. Medusa looked at the burgers as if they were the most valuable thing in the entire world. In a way they were. Ever since she had been run off by the DWMA food had become her main focus. This, of course, turned the sinister witch into one who took joy in stuffing herself and others instead of spreading madness via some massive plot. Someone else could destroy the world if they want. Until then she would enjoy her retirement.

 

While Medusa was busy stuffing herself she had almost forgotten about her captive. The break in eye contact seemed to momentarily free James from his trance-like state. He slowly recovered his full awareness and lifted his head to see the round rear and back rolls of Medusa. He blushed as he was momentarily distracted by the sight before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He grit his teeth and tried to move his right arm, only managing to cause his hand to twitch lightly. This light twitch, however, was enough to ruin his peace as one finger just barely grazed Medusa’s rear.

 

Medusa jumped in slight surprise. She turned around to see James out of his trance. Medusa smiled and looked down to see the hand that had just grazed her rear. “So you can move huh? Then upon realizing that you touch my butt?”

 

“N-no that’s not it at all! I was uhh…” James tried to think of something, but his train of thought was derailed as Medusa scooted herself back onto him. Her massive rear spread across his chest, his arms pinned beneath her as the soft and heavy fat squished him.

 

“So its that or you were trying to escape then?” Medusa asked. “If you were just trying to sneak a squeeze then I’d be fine with that, but if you were trying to escape then I would be very angry.” Medusa said and leaned back, forcing a groan from James as her weight pressed on his chest. “So which one was it?”

 

“It was…a sneak squeeze…” James murmured as he would prefer being sat on opposed to something potentially worse. 

 

Medusa smiled and resumed stuffing burgers in her mouth. “Good. Now you can enjoy this while I finish my snack.” Medusa said and shifted her hips. She rubbed her stomach with one hand and stuffed another burger into her mouth with the other. She moaned softly as her stomach groaned in pleasure as more food was forced into it. After her fifteenth burger, there was the sound of a sudden snap. She looked down curiously to see a bit of fabric poking out of one of her rolls. “And what’s this?” Medusa murmured and tugged the fabric.

 

What Medusa pulled out of her rolls was, in fact, her underwear, the garment simply failing the battle with Medusa’s seemingly ever-expanding blubber. She giggled and tossed them aside and rubbed her hip. “Oh well, there’s nothing that can be done about. It’s not like they covered that much anyway.” Medusa said and lifted her belly before letting it drop. With a soft slap, it hit her doughy thighs which sent her blubber into a fit of jiggles. “Mmm yeah, it’s fine~”

 

James couldn’t help but sigh. “This is there weirdest home invasion ever you know.” James said.

 

This caused Medusa to giggled and turn herself around, still sitting on top of James. “Oh? Would you rather have me kill you a take your soul?”

 

“………………..Touché.” James responded after a long silence.

 

“Exactly. I’m here to fatten you up and some OTHER things.” Medusa said and grabbed another burger.

 

“Wait what other things?” James asked before the burger was stuffed into his mouth. 

 

“Don’t concern yourself with that alright? Just relax and eat. Do I have to hypnotize you again?” Medusa asked and grabbed another burger which was quickly shoved into James' mouth.

 

“I’d prefer not.” James said between burgers. “But-”

 

“Good then let’s continue.” Medusa said and opened a two-liter bottle of soda. She pressed it to James' lip and poured the bubbly liquid down his throat. “Trust me when I’m done you’ll come to enjoy this~”

 

James groaned as he was forced to drink the soda. Once the first bottle was empty Medusa simply tossed it aside and grabbed another one, repeating the process again, and then again. “W-wait…” James groaned and turned his head away as Medusa was about to continue the process with the fourth bottle.

 

“Aw, what’s wrong?” Medusa cooed and ran her hands through James' hair. “You’re doing just fine…hmm but maybe you could use a nap instead?” Medusa said and smirked as a sinister plan came to her mind. “Oh yes, that should work. I’ll see you soon.”

 

Medusa snapped her fingers, and James felt all the energy in him disappear. His eyelids grew heavy and soon closed as he was forced into a deep sleep.

\----

A few hours past and James began to regain consciousness. His eyes slowly opened and he tried to sit up. He felt some resistance in his movement, but this time it was different. The paralysis spell from earlier had been released. Once his mind was clear from the haze of sleep he realized why he felt heavy. 

 

James looked in a mirror placed at the end of his bed, and saw that his formerly thin and roughly one hundred and twenty pound body was now replaced by a rotund and hefty three hundred fifty pound form. His cheeks were round and soft with a new double chin beneath them, thin and slender arms were now soft and flabby, even jiggling with his slight movements. The black t-shirt he was wearing now rode up to expose his now soft stomach filling his lap. It also happened to squeeze his chest tightly, outlining his soft c-cup moobs. His plad pajama pants were stretched tightly around his thick rear and thighs, feeling almost uncomfortably tight and could tear to shred at the slightest strain.

 

James slowly stood up, blushing brightly as his heavy body wobbled and jiggled. “This is new…How the hell did this happen?” He asked himself as he thought back to before he fell asleep “I’m sure that was real, and all but this is way too much weight from a few pizzas and burgers!” 

 

The locks on his door appeared to be all undone. This allowed him to waddle out of his room and down the short hallway to his living room. On his way he passed the bathroom and noticed the sound of the shower running. The idea of running away popped into his head, but was quickly shut out by another that asked if he could even RUN away as well as would he want others to see him like this. He sighed heavily and continued to think through his options. This of course had him too distracted to notice the shower stop.

 

Medusa giggled quietly as she peaked out of the bathroom, seeing her captive standing in the living room. With two towels tied around her she snuck up behind James. While he wasn’t suspecting a thing she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Her arms sank into his soft flab as her own blubber pressed against his back. “Well look who finally woke up~ I thought you were going to sleep through your special day?”

 

“A-ah!” James exclaimed and looked over his shoulder to see the playfully smirking face of Medusa. “Hey what did you do to me? Why am I so fat?!”

 

Medusa released the hug and couldn’t help but chuckle as James waddled a few steps away from her. “Well the food I fed you was enchanted to be more fattening, but that didn’t do all of this.” She said and gestured around his whole body. “After putting you to sleep I stuffed a tube in your mouth, and let that fill you up for a hour…well three to be exact.”

 

James sighed heavily. “Well you had your fun. You’re going to leave now right?” 

 

“Who said anything about that?” Medusa asked, and stepped closer to James. “You think two hundred pounds is all I planned? I made enough food to feed you and me allllllll day~ I figured it’d be fun to make you gain one hundred pounds for every year.”

 

James gulped nervously. “Well you don’t know how old-”

 

“Nineteen.” Medusa cut James off with a smile and took a step closer, her gut brushing against James'. “So we still have about one thousand six hundred to go, and I fully intend to see this done.”

 

James honestly wished he was still asleep. There was no winning against this woman, and he didn’t want to literally roll over and let her win. But what could he possibly do?

 

“So what do you want to do? Wanna hop in the shower, eat some lunch in the kitchen, or get back to the bedroom?” Medusa asked as her left hand cupped James' cheek. “Honestly all of these sounds nice so the choice shouldn’t be too hard right?”

 

“Uh-” James started.

 

“Too late we’re gonna do them all~” Medusa cooed and dragged James towards the bathroom. 

 

“Hey hey hey wait up a minute!” James exclaimed as he was dragged into the bathroom. “Come on let’s go with one of the other options….did you remodel my bathroom?” James asked and noticed the tub was wider.

 

“I had to so I could fit.” Medusa said and dropped her towels. “Now get in. There’s enough room for both of us.”

 

James had turned away the instant Medusa dropped her towel. “N-no I think I’m good…”

 

Medusa smirked and shrugged, her breast bounding lightly with the actions as her arm fat jiggled. “Oh well, I guess I’ll just undress you, and get you into the tub by force. It’ll be awkward since I’m naked and still a little wet. Though if you want to make it hard then I don’t mind meeting the challenge.”

 

James' cheeks were burning bright red as he heard the sound of Medusa approach. Just as her hands were reaching out to grab him he decided to give in. “Alright…I’ll do it.” He murmured and pulled his shirt off.

 

Medusa backed up and leaned against the vanity counter. “That’s a good boy~ Let me see all the hard work I did.” 

 

“Please don’t say it like that.” James said and slowly removed his pajama pants, teetering awkwardly on one leg as he pulled himself free from the tight fabric. 

 

“Almost there. Want some help?” Medusa asked as she placed her hands on James' love handles, squeezing the fat softly.

 

“No thanks, I’ve got it.” James said and slowly pulled his last bit of clothing off, blushing brighter as Medusa rubbed his belly.

 

“No need to be nervous. You belly covered everything down there.” Medusa said and guided James to the bath, bumping her belly against him as a way to keep him moving.

 

“Hey stop bumping me.” James said as he stepped into the bath and sat down. His hips just the perfect width to touch both sides of the tub. “I hate it that I fit perfectly in this thing.”

 

Medusa smiled and started the water. “Were you hoping there’d be more room? Make you feel a little smaller?” Medusa asked as hot water filled the tub. 

 

“Honestly yes.” James replied and sighed as he leaned back in the tub.

 

“Well if it makes you feel better I’ll be making this tub bigger later. You’ve got a lot of growing to do in case you forgot.” Medusa said and sat in front of James, leaning back against his belly. “Ah this is comfy~ Don’t you think so?”

 

“I guess it is…a little cramped in her to be honest.” James replied as Medusa’s soft form rested on his.

 

“I like it though. Two fatties squeezed in a tight space. I always find this scenario quite enjoyable.” Medusa said and closed her eyes. 

 

“Have you done this before?” James asked, honestly curious if there were any other people put through a similar situation as him.

 

“There were a few people. I just didn’t have the chance to enjoy the fruits of my labor. It was just casting a spell, and then making my escape.” Medusa replied. “Never mind that though. Just enjoy the bath, and then you’ll get some lunch.”

 

James didn’t reply and instead decided to enjoy the calming bath. The hot water on his softer form actually made him the most relaxed he had been since waking up to Medusa.

 

Of course, he let himself get a little too relaxed, and before he knew it he had fallen asleep again. Medusa giggled and turned around to face him. 

 

“He lets his guard down too easily. If he isn’t more careful I’ll do something perverted.” Medusa said and stood out of the bath. With a snap of her fingers, she cast a spell on his clothes. While they didn’t look any different they were in fact much stronger now. So then after more growing they’d stretch up to a point so James wouldn’t have to worry about them shredding. With that small chore done she waddled to the kitchen and got to work.

 

Shortly after James woke up and sighed. “I can’t believe I fell asleep again…This woman is too tricky.” James said despite it being his own fault for falling asleep. He climbed out of the bath and dried himself off before noticing his clothes. ‘Will they even fit?’ He thought to himself before trying to pull his pajama pants on. With a sigh of relief, he was able to pull them up his thighs and over his rear. After that, he got his shirt on with equal ease, but this was Medusa he was dealing with so the shirt failed to cover his stomach completely.

 

“Sounds like you’re up and moving again.” Medusa’s voice sounded from the kitchen. “Hurry up now I have your lunch ready.” 

 

James hesitantly waddled to the kitchen where Medusa was waiting in a pink apron that hardly covered her belly. On the front in white writing read ‘Feed the cook~’ Medusa simply pointed to two chairs placed next to each other. It was clear she wanted James to sit down. With no other choice, Jmaes sat down and looked at the gauntlet of food placed before him.

 

With the work of magic Medusa was able to cook a meal fit to entertain many guests in the time it took one fat boy to take a nap. In front of the two were large baskets of dinner rolls, four whole roast beef, what looked to be five hefty bowls of mashed potatoes, and at the far end of the table was a massive bowl of noodles somothered in an Alfredo sauce.

 

James gulped nervously as he stared at the banquet. Medusa sat beside him and rubbed his belly. “Now now there’s no need to be nervous.” She said and smiled. “I’ll be using magic to feed you so just sit back. While you get nice and stuffed I’ll be eating with you.”

 

“That makes me feel a little better. Eating this on my own is…intimidating.” James replied and watched as a roll floated up and was pulled in half by some invisible force. A thick slab of roast beef was placed on one half before a spoon slapped mashed potatoes on top. James was so caught up in watching this that he failed to notice it was intended for him.

 

Medusa giggled as she made a similar mini sandwich before popping it into her mouth. “Oh, my dear sweet boy~ So cute.” Medusa murmured and watched as more of the tiny sandwiches were floating in the air.

 

After what seemed to be twenty of them were made they floated closer to James. “So do I just-” he asked before one was stuffed into his mouth. He looked over at the playfully smiling face of Medusa. “…shut up.”

 

“I didn’t say anything.” Medusa laughed and ate her tiny sandwich. “Now you focus on eating. There’s still a nice big cake that needs to call your belly home.”

 

“Please don’t mff say it like that.” James said between bites, his stomach swelling outward with new fat.

 

Medusa placed her hands on James' stomach and squeezed the soft rolls. “Oh now don’t be in a bad mood. You should be enjoying this you know. Just you and a beautiful woman. So what if I want to fatten you up. Think of it as a new experience.”

 

“You’re saying this like it's a new job opportunity.” James replied.

 

“I’m your boss and you’re assistant manager of being sexy~” Medusa said and bit her lip, wobbling James' belly.

 

James was about to argue with that, but Medusa sped up her feeding. The sandwiches made themselves quicker and filled his cheeks. This caused his body to swell rapidly with more new fat. His belly developed more rolls and reached to his knees as his moobs grew round and fuller with his ass spreading across his two chairs. “What’s happening?” He asked nervously.

 

“Oh, just a little extra spell.” Medusa said as she idly watched, stuffing some Alfredo into her mouth. “The food is five times as fattening as it was earlier. This meal should leave you nice and big. Also as a bonus for the readers, I’ll get a little fatter too.”

 

“Wait what?” James asked.

 

“Hm?” Medusa replied as a long silence fell over the two, the only noise being that of the two eating. “Well, you’re filling out nicely. Just a matter of time before you reach the birthday weight goal.” Medusa said and slapped James' belly.

 

James winced as the slap sent his belly into a fit of jiggles. All he could do was watch as his body grew larger with each tiny sandwich stuffed into his mouth. His belly began to droop over his knees as his ass filled up the two chairs he occupied. “How about we take a break so you can eat?” He suggested.

 

“Nope~” Medusa cooed playfully and kept eating the pasta. Her tube top still strained to hold her chest which seemed to grow rounder and perkier with each bite. These soft melons rested atop her sizable double belly that filled her entire lap. Soft and flabby arms carried food to her mouth with a surprising elegance for her girth, each bite bringing a smile to her round face. Her chair let out a cracking groan as her rear spread across it, a good two inches of flab drooping off of each side of the chair. Thick and round thighs crossed over each other as her foot tapped idly on the floor. “Soon enough you’ll learn that food is a far more amazing thing. Once you hit that point you’ll never ask a foolish question like taking a break.” Medusa giggled and ran her hands over his belly.

 

A small beeping sound could be heard and medusa stuffed her hand between her chest. After a few seconds of rummaging she pulled out her phone. “It seems we’re already behind schedule. Looks like I’ve been too lenient with you.” Medusa stood up and waddled behind James, her hands resting on his soft shoulders. Her fingers slowly traced along before she cupped his cheeks in her hands. She tilted his head back to look up at her. Medusa regained the cold and serious tone in her eyes.

 

James felt nervous as he looked into her eyes, and again felt his body lose its energy. “M-Medusa…is something wrong?” He asked in a nervous tone.

 

“Nothing too serious. I just need to speed things up If we want to be done in time.” Medusa said as all the food from the table floated up and swirled around in the air. “I just need to be a little forceful, but I’m sure you’ll be just fine dear.” Medusa said before the food rapidly flowed forward and into James' mouth.

 

He groaned as the food forced its way down his throat and filled his stomach. His earlier gaining seemed like a snail's pace compared to now as his stomach surged forth along with the rest of his body. His belly groaned loudly as it was forced to accommodate more food then he had ever taken in one sitting.

 

“Yes~ Get bigger for me.” Medusa whispered into James' ear as she watched him swell rapidly. She tore his shirt off and squeezed his moobs tightly. “You should really let these hang out~ They’re very impressive.” Medusa cooed and nibbled on his swelling roll of neck fat.

 

James let out a reluctant moan as Medusa squeezed and whispered to him. While he was mostly full of embarrassment from his situation there was a small bit of pleasure that was undeniably growing along with him.

 

After a few moments, the food was gone and James was panting heavily. Medusa waddled around him, and took in the sight of her pet. His gut now touched the ground and was perfectly soft wherever she touched. His chest rose and fall with his breaths, the round orbs jiggling from even the slightest movement. At some point during the feeding, his chairs seemed to end up smashed beneath his bean bag chair sized cheeks. Medusa licked her lips as she took her self-proclaimed rightful seat on top of his belly. 

 

“Alright now we can’t slow down. We’re so close~” Medusa said as her vector arrow appeared on the floor, the path leading to James' room. “We still have dessert. Finish that and you can rest.” Medusa smirked and slapped one of James' rolls as the arrows carried him along the ground. 

 

“Medusa I really can’t keep this up. I’m gonna be too big to move.” James weakly protested. “Isn’t this enough?”

 

“There’s never enough.” Medusa replied as the arrows carried the two onto James' bed where this had all started. “You’ll eat this entire cake, and you’ll be my perfect immobile fatty when we’re done. There’s no debate about this.” Medusa said and grabbed a large handful of the cake.

 

James tried to turn his head away, but it was held steady by Medusa as she forced the hunk of cake into his mouth. Much like his dinner, even a single slice caused his blubber to bulge out an extra inch. He wasn’t given a chance to speak before the next bit of cake filled his mouth and was forced down his throat.

 

Medusa sat on top of James' belly, panting from excitement as the thrill of power over someone filled her. “It was fun playing the teasing role, but let’s not forget who I am. Medusa Gorgon, a witch, a great evil mastermind, and currently your feeder. Now open wide fat ass~” Medusa said as she used both hands to rapidly stuff cake into her captive's mouth.

 

James groaned as each swallow added to the intense pressure in his gut and the immediate swell of more fat. He tried to move his arms or even struggle enough to throw medusa off, but it was too late for him to escape. His body was simply too heavy to do more than jiggle let alone run away. Soon another loud rip was heard signaling the end of his pajama pants.

 

This sound only made Medusa’s smirk grow wider as she took a short break to claim a slice of cake for herself. Another rip was heard as Medusa’s tube top gave in. A chuckle emerged from her as she tore the garment off, and tossed it to the side. “Oops.” She said in a false joking tone before licking her fingers clean. “Looks like we’re both naked now. I’m sure that’s not bad now is it? A pure and natural state for us.” Medusa said as she scooted down James' chest and nuzzled between his swelling moobs. She pressed her lips against his in a powerful kiss. “I think we passed one thousand nine hundred…hmm but how about a few more hundred pounds~”

 

“No, we had a deal!” James said before Medusa stuffed a tube past his lips.

 

“Now I said no such thing.” Medusa replied and watched with a pleased smile as large bulges passed through the tube before a thick cream filled James' mouth. She idly played with his cheeks as he gulped down the fattening substance against his will. “Don’t worry though. I’m going to show you a magic trick now. Watch as I make this er…small belly disappear!” Medusa giggled as her body began to swell with fat. 

 

James stared curiously as she waddled out of his sight, his large form blocking his view.

 

“Don’t worry about me. Just getting into position.” Medusa said and began moving some of James' blubber before giggling. “What did you think I reinforced your bed just for you?”

———

“Phew~” Medusa moaned and sighed contently. “All done. Cake eaten and your final surprise finished.”

 

“I can’t move.” James said in an unamused tone.

 

“Oh don’t be like that. I’m in the same boat.” Medusa replied. “I got a little too excited and forgot how big I was without my limiter spell.

 

Medusa was, of course, referring to how the two were now well into the two thousand pound range, and filling most of the room.

 

Medusa’s round cheeks had a pleased smile on them as well as a soft blush. Her breast seemed nearly twice the size of an overinflated yoga ball as her arms were more like two slabs of fat with her hands poking out of them. Her belly was slumped against and somewhat cresting over James' as the waves of blubber and rolls jiggled with her slight movements. A massive ass touched the two opposite walls of the room and seemed to keep her propped up. Attached to these were legs thicker around than perhaps even a mighty redwood tree, and very much like a redwood tree they were not moving everywhere. 

 

“So how do you feel James?” Medusa asked teasingly. “You haven’t said anything close to thank you, or perhaps even an I love you~”

 

“Ugh…Thank you for this incredibly unorthodox birthday.” James replied and looked at his own immense form.

 

His cheeks were just a little smaller than Medusa’s and did not bare a smile like hers. His moobs just a little over half the size of Medusa’s, but still seemed to block a lot of his view. His belly rose high above him, and was squished against Medusa from the previous activity. His own globular rear was able to touch both walls with the additional wall behind him which it was firmly pressed against. From what he guessed his legs were on top of Medusa’s but it was almost impossible to tell as there was just so much blubber and rolls.

 

“So what do we do now?” James asked. “You going to shrink me down and head out?”

 

“Hmmm…nope.” Medusa replied as she leaned back against her blubber.

 

“Wait no to shrinking me or leaving?” James asked and tried to sit up, an act that would never be accomplished.

 

“Both.” Medusa said. “I’m far too comfortable to shrink myself down, and honestly too tired to cast the spell. After a day or two I can shrink us down, but I’ll still be staying awhile. Consider me your new girlfriend~”

 

“Absolutely not!” James exclaimed.

 

“Friend with benefits then.” Medusa replied with a chuckle.

 

“No.”

 

“Affectionate roommate!”

 

“I’m gonna to call the police.”

 

“Oh and tell them what? A witch fattened you up?”

 

“Damn it…ugh at least get us something to drink please.”

 

“Of course~” Medusa said and prepared her magic.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Nice eh? Well I think so. Chapter two will happen eventually.


End file.
